Akai Ito
by SpindleTree
Summary: Kau pasti tak tahu, betapa sakitnya cinta yang tak terbalas. Namun, kau harus tahu rasanya jauh lebih perih saat hatimu berkeras untuk tetap menunggu. Menunggu dia yang menganggapmu hanya seperti angin lalu. Menanti seseorang yang hanya menyayangimu sebatas sahabat./Summary di ambil dari synopsis novel 'If Someday'/Dedicted for Sasuke birthday/


**Akai Ito  
**

.

.

.

**Kevin Legnard  
**

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku  
**

**Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Romance(maybe)  
**

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. OOC, Typo(s).****  
**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Full Of Sakura Pov**

* * *

Kau pasti tak tahu, betapa sakitnya cinta yang tak terbalas.

Namun, kau harus tahu rasanya jauh lebih perih saat hatimu berkeras untuk tetap menunggu.

Menunggu dia yang menganggapmu hanya seperti angin lalu.

Menanti seseorang yang hanya menyayangimu sebatas sahabat.

Begitu besarnya kau berharap dia akan berbalik, memandangmu lekat seraya tersenyum, kemudian mengatakan…

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Mungkinkah itu akan terjadi?

* * *

Hari ini, aku kembali mengenang pertemuan pertama kita. Di sini, di padang rumput yang luas ini tempat kita pertama kali bertemu. Di hari yang sama, namun pada tahun yang berbeda. Tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku selalu ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita yang sangat aneh. Sahabat pertamaku yang merangkap sebagai cinta pertamaku. Pertemuan pertama kita yang selalu aku anggap konyol… tau kah kau, diam-diam aku menandai tanggal hari pertemuan kita di kalender. Aku menyadarinya sejak awal, aku telah memiliki rasa yang salah, mencintai seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih, kita berdua sama-sama tau perasaan ini salah, tapi kau membiarkan rasa ini tetap tumbuh.

Saat itu, kau membawa kekasihmu dan mengenalkannya padaku. Uzumaki Karin, nama gadis itu. Aku akui, dia gadis yang cantik, pintar, dan fashionable. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan dirinya, dia… sempurna. Perangainya pun sangat bersahabat, hal itu membuatku semakin merasa besalah karena menyimpan satu perasaan kepada kekasihnya—Sasuke.

Jujur, aku pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Namun, ia tidak benar-benar merespon pernyataanku.

"Terimakasih, aku berharap kamu mau menungguku"

Hari ini, kita membuat janji untuk bertemu, di tempat yang sama pada tanggal yang sama, dan perasaan yang sama,—setidaknya bagiku—aku menunggumu, selalu menunggumu. Aku tau ini salah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menekan dan melupakan perasaanku terhadapmu.

Kau datang, dan mengucapkan namaku dengan nada yang masih sama.

"Sakura,"

Aku mendongakan kepalaku agar dapat melihat wajahmu, ternyata kau masih sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Tetap tampan—tidak kau lebih tampan—dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Aku kembali terpesona kepadamu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah hamparan padang rumput. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, aku tau kita sama-sama canggung, walau bagaimana pun ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Meski pun kita tetap saling berhubungan melalui e-mail ataupun telepon, tetap saja, ini terasa aneh.

"Apa kamu tau hari ini hari apa?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan. Kau sedikit terkejut, kemudian menjawab.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun sahabat tersayangku," jawabmu sambil tersenyum.

Saat itu, aku sedikit kesal, aku tidak ingin mendengar kata itu di telingku. Aku tau, waktu kita bersama masih tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan kenangan empat tahun kebersamaanmu dengannya. Tapi tetap saja walau aku sangat menyukaimu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraihmu. Ada banyak saat ketika kita saling menjauh, menjaga jarak agar tidak menimbulkan kesalah pahaman dan scandal dalam hubunganmu dengannya.

Pernah sekali, ketika aku telah mencapai titik jenuh menyimpan serta menahan perasaanku, dengan nekatnya aku bertanya.

"Apa sebenarnya arti kalimatmu saat itu? Menyuruh—meminta—aku untuk terus menunggumu, entah sampai kapan, dengan jangka waktu yang tidak kamu sebutkan. Tau kah kamu, semakin lama aku menunggumu, selama itu juga aku berpikir, 'apakah kamu hanya mempermainkan aku saja?' dan sekarang aku akan meminta kepastian padamu. Apa dengan aku menunggumu, aku akan mendapatkan hatimu? Apa kita dapat bersatu suatu saat nanti? Aku.. aku merasa menjadi gadis yang amat sangat jahat, setiap saat, perasaan bersalah membayang-bayangi diriku, tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih."

Kau diam, tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Kamu diam? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat?"

"Ada alasan kenapa aku diam ketika kamu bertanya. Itu kerena aku tidak ingin menyakiti kamu dengan jawabannya."

Saat itu aku terdiam, walau bagaima pun, kau tetap menjaga perasaanku, ku mohon hentikan prilakumu yang seperti itu. Itu membuatku jatuh semakin dalam terhadap perasaan ini.

Apakah ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak boleh dicintai? Aku tahu. Hidup ini sungguh aneh, juga tidak adil. Suatu kali hidup melambungkanmu setinggi langit, kali lainnya hidup mengempaskanmu begitu keras ke aku menyadari dialah satu-satunya yang paling kubutuhkan dalam hidup ini, kenyataan berteriak di telingaku dia juga satu-satunya yang tidak boleh kudapatkan.

* * *

Satu minggu yang lalu, kau datang kepadaku, tatapan matamu sangat kosong, kau bercerita kepadaku, kekasihmu mengkhianatimu. Kau bercerita dengan pandangan sendu dan nyaris menangis, melihat itu, hatiku terasa sakit, aku selalu ada di sini, selalu bersamamu, tidak peduli kau hanya menjadikan aku sebagai pelarian. Aku diam saat kau pergi, aku diam saat kau melukai aku. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah tinggal diam apabila kau di sakiti. Karena aku tau, bagaimana rasanya ketika di sakiti oleh orang yang kau cintai. Aku bertekat akan merubah arah pandangmu yang tadinya selalu tertuju pada dirinya, menjadi memandangku.

Kau bertahan di zona aman, itu faktanya, kau tidak pernah berani mengambil resiko, walau pun kau tau telah di khianati oleh kekasihmu. Padahal jelas, di sini aku akan menerima dirimu dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi fakta seakan menamparku, kau tidak akan pernah datang kepadaku.

Aku tau, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hatimu seutuhnya, karena itulah dari pada kita terus berlanjut seperti ini, lebih baik kita tetap terpisah. Hingga hati kita menemukan jawabannya. Tidak peduli jika itu esok atau lima tahun kedepan, aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini. Aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk menunggumu.

Bunga mawar yang masih kuncup itu memiliki warna yang indah, walau ia harus layu ketika melintasi musim dingin. Bunga itu, seperti tengah menggambarkan bagaimana aku sekarang.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku terhadapmu.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat kejam, aku bingung… ketika aku menutup mataku, aku melihat gambaran kau tengah berjalan bersama orang lain, aku rasa aku mulai ber-delusi. Namun ini terasa nyata, bahkan sekarang aku berpikir tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Betapapun aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku mencoba untuk tetap kuat, mencoba untuk menyatukan kembali hatiku yang telah retak. Dan mulai saat ini, aku menemukan jawaban yang dapat aku pegang… aku, tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaan ambigu ini sampai kapan pun.

"Bisakah kita bertemu di café biasanya?" kata-kata itu tertulis di layar ponselku, beberapa menit yang lalu aku mendapat e-mail darimu. Namun, hingga saat ini aku masih bingung ingin membalas apa. Kedua bola mataku buram oleh air mata yang akan tumpah. Sesaat kemudian, aku mengetikan balasan.

"Aku akan segera kesana menemuimu,"

Aku telah sampai di café tempat kami bertemu biasanya. Kedua bola mataku bergerak dengan lincah mencari sosok yang mengajakku untuk bertemu. Emerald milikku berkilat kala menemukannya di pojok kanan ruangan café, beberapa kali, tampak terlihat para wanita mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Sejenak aku tersenyum, sama seperti yang dulu, tidak ada yang berubah. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, lalu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di hadapannya. Pelayan café itu menghampiri kami.

"Pesan apa?" Ucapnya dengan nada ramah dan sedikit menarik garis bibirnya—tersenyum.

"Kopi hitam tanpa gula," Ucapnya datar. Lalu pelayan itu menanyakan hal yang sama kepadaku.

"Strawberry milkshake." Ucapku seraya tersenyum tipis. Pelayan itu meninggalkan kami. Hening, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan seperti biasanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan tadi kembali dan mengantarkan pesanan kami.

Kembali hening, aku benci dengan suasana yang seperti ini, dan pada akhirnya, akulah yang kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Dia tetap diam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku, aku biarkan ia terdiam seperti itu. Menyesap minumanku sebentar seraya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dia tetap terdiam, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Jika kamu memintaku datang kesini hanya untuk memperhatikan dirimu yang tidak berbicara sedari tadi, lebih baik aku pulang. Waktuku tidak banyak sepertimu, tuan. Satu jam lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan semester." Aku tetap tidak mendapat satu jawaban pun dari bibir pria di depanku ini, aku menghela napas mencoba untuk meredam emosiku.

Duapuluh lima menit telah berlalu, dia tidak juga berbicara satu patah kata pun.

"Jika kamu belum mau bicara sekarang, aku akan pulang. Datanglah kepadaku jika kamu sudah siap bicara." Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan bersiap untuk melangkahkan kaki. Namun, lenganku di tahan oleh Sasuke, aku mengernyitkan alisku pertanda tidak mengerti maksud dirinya.

"Duduklah, aku akan bicara," sejenak aku menghela napas, lalu kembali duduk di hadapannya.

"Katakan,"

Sasuke menarik napas sebentar, lalu dihembuskan. "Hubunganku dengan Karin sudah berakhir," Ucap Sasuke dalam satu tarikan napas. Aku membulatkan ke dua bola mataku, bibirku terbuka namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Aku kaget, jika kalian berpikir dengan berakhirnya hubungan Sasuke dengan Karin aku akan senang, kalian salah. Kenyataannya aku sedih, meski ada satu sisi hatiku yang turut merasakan senang, aku tidak bisa memungkirinya.

Aku sedih melihat pandangan sepasang onyx milik Sasuke yang menggambarkan satu kesedihan yang besar. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat Karin memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang jelas sangat mencintai dia.

"Kenapa?" Ucapku setelah dapat mengontrol diri.

"Aku tidak tau, Karin bilang ia di jodohkan oleh anak kolega orangtua nya."

"Kamu tidak berusaha memperjuangkannya?"

"Tidak ada gunanya, aku sudah mencoba, tapi percuma saja jika hanya satu pihak yang memperjuangkannya." Aku mengerti, pasti pihak yang di maksud Sasuke adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Apa rencanamu kedepan? Tidak mungkin kamu hanya meratapi kepergiannya dan hancur secara perlahan."

"Biarkan aku hancur jika itu dapat membuatnya senang," Aku kembali terkejut mendengar perkataannya, diriku terpancing emosi

"Kamu rela dirimu hancur karena dirinya, sedangkan kamu tau akan ada seorang wanita lagi yang hancur jika ia mendapai dirimu hancur karena wanita lain. Tidak bisakah dirimu membuka hati untuk gadis itu, dia bahkan rela jika dirinya di jadikan pelarian." Aku benar-benar emosi, emeraldku berkaca-kaca, hancur sudah pertahananku selama ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengerti bagaiman perasanku ketika kau bercerita tentang dia, kau mengetahui perasaanku tapi kau mencoba menutup mata dan telinga karenanya." Ucapku seraya terisak.

"Maaf…"

"Aku akan membantu kamu untuk melupakan dia dan berbalik mencintaiku,"

"Itu hanya akan menyakitimu, Saku,"

"Biarkan saja, toh sejak awal aku sudah merasakannya,"

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu, pertimbangkanlah kehadiranku di sampingmu, Sasuke,"

"Akan aku pikirkan,"

"Aku selalu menunggumu, kamu tau itu. Hubungi aku jika kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya,"

"Hn…"

"Aku pergi,"

* * *

Sudah berlalu satu minggu dari pertemuanku dengan Sasuke di café, sampai saat ini Sauke tidak menghubungiku, aku pun tidak menghubunginya kerena di sibukan oleh pretes maupun tes lisan yang di adakan untuk kenaikan semester.

Aku pernah bercerita tentang perasaanku kepada sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino. Saat itu, ia terus-terusan mengumpat serta mengataiku bodoh, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu, Ino mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mengapa kau harus memilih cinta yang sulit, kau harus memilih cinta yang membuatmu bahagia."

"Ino, kau pikir aku menginginkan cinta yang sulit ini? Jika kau beranggapan seperti itu kau salah besar… jika saja aku dapat memilih harus dengan siapa aku jatuh cinta."

"Baka! Kalau begitu, perjuangkanlah dia, rebut dia dari kekasihnya, buat ia melupakan mantan kekasihnya, mungkin ini terdengar kejam, tapi percayalah, di dunia ini tidak ada cinta yang tidak kejam,"

Saat itulah aku sadar, aku sudah sejauh ini, maka, tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

"Datanglah ke café kemarin, aku ingin bicara." Begitulah kira-kira isi e-mail yang kau kirimkan kepadaku, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, yah pasti tentang keputusan itu. Aku bergegas meninggalkan kampus dan menuju café kemarin kebetulan letaknya tidak jauh dari kampusku.

"Kau sudah menenukan jawabannya?" Ucapku to the point. Kau sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku yang tepat sasaran, kau berdehem sejenak sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Tolong, buat aku melupakan Karin, dan buat aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Aku terdiam, aku tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memilih hal ini, aku tidak memungkiri bahwa diriku senang.

"Aku akan mencobanya," setelah itu, kami resmi berpacaran.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu dari pernyataan Sasuke saat itu, hubungan kami semakin membaik, aku tidak tau apakah Sasuke sudah melupakan mantan kekasihnya atau belum. Namun, jika dilihat perkembangannya, aku merasa Sasuke sudah mulai melupakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku pernah melontarkan satu kalimat yang selalu mengganjal hatiku pada Sasuke, saat itu kencan pertama kami, entah apa yang membuat aku berbicara seperti itu

"Bagiku kamu adalah segalanya, tapi mungkin bagimu aku cuma salah satu bagian dari segalamu."

Sasuke sedikit berjengit mendengar untaian kalimatku barusan,

"Mungkin sekarang kamu hanya salah satu bagian dari segala diriku, tapi aku berjanji suatu saat nanti, aku akan membuatmu menjadi segalanya," Ucap Sasuke tegas. Aku ternganga, lalu aku menjawab.

"Aku pegang janjimu," Ucapku seraya tersenyum.

Tidak terasa, sungguh ini benar-benar tidak terasa, aku dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun. Banyak yang berubah dari hubungan kami. Sepertinya, Sasuke benar-benar telah melupakan Karin,aku telah membuktikannya, ketika itu, kami menghadiri pernikahan Karin, dengan gagahnya Sasuke menyatukan jemari-jemarinya pada jariku. Setelah kami menghadiri pernikahan Karin, Sasuke mengundangku mengunjungu apartemennya, sederhana, kami hanya melakukan _candle light dinner_. Tapi siapa sangka, saat itu juga Sasuke melamarku, sungguh, aku sangat bahagia aku bahkan menangis malam itu. Aku menangis bahagia karena akhirnya tuhan mengabulkan doa terbesarku.

Aku dan Sasuke telah menikah selama lima tahun, kami memiliki tiga orang anak, dua orang pria dan wanita. Saat ini kami—aku dan Sasuke—tengah bersantai di taman belakang rumah. Seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, lima tahun hidup satu atap benar-benar tidak merubah sikapnya yang satu ini. Pada akhirnya aku lagi yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku pikir kamu dan aku selamanya adalah garis sejajar, tidak akan pernah bertemu pada satu titik. Tapi, apa sekarang hal itu masih berlaku? Karena sebenarnya kita telah di hubungkan oleh ikatan benang merah, dan aku yakin bahwa ikatan benang erat kita tidak akan terlepas."

"Hn, terimakasih, karena cinta dan sifat keras kepalamu untuk menungguku akhirnya dapat berakhir seperti ini," Ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh Sakura.

* * *

Hidup terasa begitu penuh kejutan.

Silih berganti antara suka dan duka.

Tidak sedang berada di sebuah roda berputar atau sedang mendaki gunung.

Tapi sedang menjadi peran utama dalam skenario misterius dan unik ciptaan Tuhan.

Tetaplah mencari "Benang Merah" dari setiap kisah nyata.

Percayakah kau pada takdir? orang bilang ada benang merah di diri kita yang akan menyatukanmu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersamamu.

Takdir adalah seperti ini… mereka saling bercabang ke segala arah, berputar dari sisi satu ke sisi yang lain, tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali ke titik yang telah ditentukan.

* * *

A/n: OTANJOAUBI OMEDETOU SASUKE-KUN! Hai semua~ aku kembali dengan fict abal lagi XD di fict ini bertebaran quotes yang mungkin pernah kalian dengar, baca, atau pun lihat :D aku memang sengaja memasukan quotes2 itu. fict ini di dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Sasuke . Oh iya Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin ^^ mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya semuanya :D

Akhir kata... need to RnR?


End file.
